


Gladly now please suck me dry

by makesometime



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Undressed Zolf, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: Zolf always runs hot after feeding, his skin flush with blood and approximating the tone it must have carried in his former life. In the candlelight he looks almost tanned as he rolls up his sleeves and unbuttons the collar of his shirt.“A couple more…” Oscar calls from his position by the fire.Zolf smiles, refusing to look over but taking the advice on board, two more buttons quick to follow.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 29
Kudos: 41





	Gladly now please suck me dry

**Author's Note:**

> It's absolutely been the kind of week so far when I need to bypass the Vampire AU that I've been carefully considering and jump straight to some absolute filth. Do I have any concept of how vampires work in this verse? No. Does it lead to a coherent story anyway? Probably no.
> 
> But it's hot. I think.
> 
> (Title from Rev 22:20 - Puscifer solely because of its ~multiple meanings~.)

Zolf always runs hot after feeding, his skin flush with blood and approximating the tone it must have carried in his former life. In the candlelight he looks almost tanned as he rolls up his sleeves and unbuttons the collar of his shirt.

“A couple more…” Oscar calls from his position by the fire.

Zolf smiles, refusing to look over but taking the advice on board, two more buttons quick to follow. He kicks off his boots and wanders across to the sideboard to pick up the decanter and bring it over to where Oscar’s sat, legs stretched out towards the flames.

Oscar holds out his glass with a faint smile, watching the quick fall of ruby red liquid as Zolf pours. His fangs itch as the scent of it reaches him, a fine, _fine_ specimen that Zolf refuses to tell him the source of. No matter.

“Sasha will be disappointed she missed this.” He hums, swirling the glass to watch blood gather on the sides and slowly melt down to the whole once more. Before he can drink, Zolf catches his chin and draws him into a kiss that sends shivers right down his spine.

“Not sure she’d be that fussed.”

“I meant the _blood_ , Zolf.” Oscar grins. “I’m not the one that started the kissing.”

Zolf grumbles something under his breath but his thumb is warm as it passes over Oscar’s mouth and focussing on two things is an impossibility with the scent of blood in the air. He waits, parting his lips, until Zolf’s thumb drags up over his fang hard enough to part skin. With a grateful sigh, Oscar closes his lips around the digit and sucks hard, drawing little beads of blood to his tongue.

He stares right into Zolf’s eyes as the pupils dilate and watches the movement of the dwarf’s beard with each clench of his jaw. When Zolf pulls back, thumb dragging slowly down over Oscar’s chin, it draws a plaintive whine from his throat without much conscious thought.

“Horny bastard.”

Oscar sniffs as he turns back to his drink, bringing it up to his nose to inhale the flavour. “I haven’t seen you for _weeks_ and you stick something in my mouth, of course I’m going to suck it.”

Zolf laughs, but it doesn’t escape Oscar’s attention that another couple of buttons are undone by the time he settles at the fireplace in the other large wingback chair. Time passes pleasantly with Zolf reading one of his novels and Oscar staring into the fire, swallowing down blood in lazy little pulls that mirror how he likes to feed, when the opportunity presents itself. 

By the time he’s finished his second drink Zolf’s eyes have strayed to him more than once over the top of the book. He sets the glass down, letting a satisfied purr rumble in his throat as he slides a hand up his thigh to settle over his groin.

“Zolf.”

He palms himself, feeling the twitch of his cock and watching as Zolf pretends to ignore him. It’s apparently going to be one of those nights, if the feeling of Oscar fellating his thumb wasn’t enough to earn Zolf’s immediate attention.

With a smile, he starts to undo his trousers, biting carefully at his lip when his palm dips inside and makes contact with his cock. It’s always so much _better_ like this, blood flowing through him and making him feel heady and _alive_ , for all that it’s worth.

He gasps, thumbing the head of his cock and staring hungrily at the cover of Zolf’s book. Oscar _knows_ how good he looks like this, so the fact that Zolf is still maintaining the charade of disinterest is quite something.

“ _Zolf_.” He sighs, squeezing himself just a little too tight.

With a huff of feigned annoyance, Zolf sets his book down and fights a smile so badly that Oscar can see little peeks of his fangs behind his lips. “Oscar.”

“Might you be so kind.” He murmurs, hand moving in slow little tugs. “As to join me in the bedroom?”

Zolf looks back at his book with such obviously put-on longing that Oscar forces himself out of his chair, tugging his trousers closed. He wanders towards the door, hoping his gait looks a little more alluring than it feels, and then turns at the last minute to hold out his hand. 

He moves his fingers in a gentle come-hither motion, watches Zolf’s eyes trace the curl of each digit. He fancies he can see the dancing of memories in Zolf’s head, of every time he’s proved his fingers’ dexterity in their many, many years together. 

Zolf stands, crossing the room with a haste that belies his disinterest. As he does so Oscar bends down, reaching to tuck a loose strand of Zolf’s hair behind his ear and moving close when he crowds in, putting a hand over Oscar’s cock and smirking into a messy kiss at the way it jerks under his touch.

“I finally tore you away.”

Zolf nips at his lip and chases it with his tongue, making Oscar whine at the prematurely stifled throb of blood to the surface. “Can’t give into you too easy. Does you good to wait.”

“I think I might be done with waiting, Zolf.” Oscar murmurs, just to see Zolf’s wicked grin expose his fangs.

The night proceeds in flashes of sensation, chased by touch and teeth and blood.

He makes a point to drag his mouth all over Zolf’s body, leaving fang marks and bloody streaks on the dwarf’s delicious thighs, stroking a stained tongue over the rise of Zolf’s belly.

He swallows his lover down with a grateful sigh and the press of mechanical heels to his back, pushes on until Zolf is calling his name and shoving at his shoulders with the most tender infusion of vampiric strength.

Oscar’s on his back not long after, the searching press of Zolf’s fingers pairing with a sucking pressure at his hip, the push into him and the pull out of him chasing him into spilling over his stomach with a broken moan.

Zolf continues until he’s hard again and then flips him over, sliding up the length of his body and rocking inside him with slow, searching thrusts. Oscar moves where and how Zolf wants him, gasping into the pillows and stifling a shout when Zolf’s fangs sink into the meat of his back. He’s ensured there will be reminders of his touch in every place that he’s been and while Oscar knows they’ll be gone by morning, in the here and now they make each rock of his hips _ache_ all the more.

The feel of Zolf spilling inside him and groaning into his skin makes Oscar shudder through a second orgasm that knocks the non-existent breath out of him. The next thing he’s aware of is Zolf’s touch and a warm cloth and then he’s got an armful of sated, sleepy dwarf.

“That was quite the welcome back.” Oscar hums, gathering Zolf up to his chest. “Better than a novel, I hope.”

Zolf pauses... just long enough to make Oscar splutter indignantly. “It always is, Oscar. You know that.”

“Still. It doesn’t hurt to hear it once in a while.”

Pressing on his belly, Zolf leans up and looks at him, very serious except for the smirk. “I’d rather fuck you than do pretty much anything else, Oscar.”

“Except for a very good drink.” Oscar nods. “Though I suppose the two don’t need to be mutually exclusive.”

“Yes.” Zolf laughs, settling back down. “Yes, except for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> A frankly huge amount of inspiration for this was taken from two gifsets [here](https://all-n-more.tumblr.com/post/632551008722124800) and [here](https://ngoveronicas.tumblr.com/post/632149445280251904) from the TV movie A Dangerous Fortune.


End file.
